Together at Last
by Princess5
Summary: This is the sequel to Long Day, which was posted yesterday. To have this story make the most sense you should read Long Day first. Its an Abby and Carter story.


Dancing in the Dark

Title: Together at Last 

Author: Princess

Rating: G

Author's Note: Please R&R, I am open to any suggestions about my writing and your feedback is appreciated greatly. Also, could someone please tell me the name of Mark and Elizabeth's daughter? I'm working on another story but can't finish it because I don't know her name. 

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own ER or any associated characters. In addition I do not own the song Dancing in the Dark by Bruce Springsteen, I just like the song. 

I get up in the evening

And I ain't got nothing to say

I come home in the morning

I go to bed feeling the same way

I ain't nothing but tired

Man I'm just tired and bored with myself 

Hey there baby I could use just a little help.

She just kept running, hearing nothing but the sound of her feet hitting the pavement and her ragged breathing. She didn't know where she was going; she just let her feet fall where they fell. She ended up in front of her apartment. Lucca is probably just going to bed, she thought. Suddenly she knew what she had to do. Drawing one last deep breath to steady her nerves she walked in, ready to confront her fears. 

Carter sat back down on the park bench with an exasperated sigh. What did I do wrong? he thought.He sat there for a while trying to come up with an answer to that question, but all he got was more questions, and even more confused. 

Eventually he got up and started walking towards County. He took his time, still trying to sort out the situation as he walked, hoping the cool air would clear his mind. Arriving at the hospital he walked up to the front desk. 

" Hey Randy, did Abby come in today?" he asked, trying to sound casual. 

" Yeah she did, but she left mid-way through her shift and didn't come back." She replied, loudly popping her gum. 

" Thanks," he said to Randy turning to the board to see where Weaver was. He didn't have to look long before she walked by him. 

" Kerri," Carter called after her. 

" Yes?"

" Look, I've got a little family problem, I would of called earlier but it just came up. Can I take a personal day?"He asked, praying Keri would just believe him and not pry. 

" Yes, go ahead. I'll see if Lucca will come and cover for you." Kerri said with a frustrated sigh. 

" Thanks a lot!" He called over his shoulder, already on his way out of the ER.He knew what he had to do. He hopped into his jeep and drove away. 

Knocking on the door several times, he didn't get an answer. Trying the doorknob, he found it unlocked so he let himself in. Oh please just don't let Lucca be here, he silently prayed as he entered the apartment. Looking around he found Abby sitting on the loveseat, her legs curled tightly to her chest, tears streaming down her face.

"Abby," Carter started but didn't get far before he was cut off. 

" I broke it off with Lucca, Carter. I'm just so confused I don't know what's right or wrong anymore. I don't think its right to drag Lucca through all this with me. But then I don't know what's right and what's wrong. Oh Carter, thanks for being here."

You can't start a fire sittin' round crying

Over a broken heart

This gun's for hire

Even if we're just dancing in the dark

You can't start a fire worrying about your

Little world falling apart

This guns for hire 

"Shhhhh, its all right," Carter comforted her, sitting down beside her and drawing her to him." I think you did the right thing. Don't worry about it, if you two we're meant to be together you'll end up together in the end." Even as the words passed through his lips he secretly hoped that they wouldn't end up together. He just loved her too much to see her with him, instead of in his arms. 

Abby didn't reply she just sat their, her head leaning against his chest, his heart beating in her ear. Eventually her sobs subsided, and she drew up the courage to break the silence between them. 

" I think I'm going to take a leave of absence. Try and sort out my own feelings for a little while. Get my head on straight before heading back to work, if I do." She said leaning heavily against the back of the loveseat, consciously putting a little distance between them. 

Suddenly her stereo started to play. She held back a laugh realizing she leaned onto the stereo remote. Bruce Springsteen's "Dancing in the dark," played quietly from the speakers. Carter stood up and swept her into his arms. Silently they glided across the hardwood floor. Not a word was exchanged between them. Abby knew that she and Carter had something between them, but know it all became clear. She had been with the wrong man all along. She wished she could just stay like this, in John's arms forever, and as far as John was concerned she could. 

You can't start a fire

You can't start a fire without a spark

This guns for hire

Even if we're just dancing in the dark


End file.
